


Pinky Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You have fallen for the brilliant Maru but are afraid that there isn't room for you in her busy life. A chance meeting in the mines causes a confession.





	

You woke up and the sky was dark. It would probably rain all day, so you decided this would be a good chance to explore the mines further. You hadn't gotten far yet, but things were starting to get interesting. The monsters were getting bigger as well. You wanted to see what would come next. And maybe you would find a nice present for Maru. Talking to her always made your day brighter, she was always so full of energy and so optimistic, always thinking about the next project even before she finished the one she was working on now. You smiled to yourself thinking of her. She must have a to-do list a mile long. So many dreams for the future, so many plans. Her father had mentioned to you before that he didn't want you getting in the way of her future. You had to agree... You'd already thought of the same thing yourself. Maru was brilliant. She already had so much she wanted to do. But still, you could at least be friends with her. Say hello once in awhile. Bring her snacks to eat while she worked.

  
You took the elevator down to the tenth floor. It was strangely warm down here. Dark green tropical plants and thick mosses grew on the cave walls. You wondered how they could grow in the dim light. You worked your way through the cave slowly, breaking stone after stone with your pick-axe. Then, you found the entrance to the next floor. The entrances always puzzled you, showing up in a different place each time. But maybe you just couldn't remember right... Or, maybe there was something about them that made you forget where they were. The entrance was already open. You descended the ladder to next floor. Someone else was already there or it was a new kind of monster. You heard an axe against wood and a box breaking.

  
"Hey! Anyone here?" you called out, moving down the passageway where you had heard the noise.

  
At the end of the passage you saw Maru, axe in hand and putting a cave carrot into her backpack. She looked exhausted, but you always ended up that way too after being in the caves for while. She smiled at you.

  
"Hi there!" she said. "I thought I might run into you. You usually go to the caves when its raining right?"

  
You nod shyly.

  
"I was looking for cave carrots for an experiment I'm doing, but I got a bit distracted," she said. "The flora down here is fascinating! Dad would love it, but he's claustrophobic."

  
She stumbles a little. Her hands are blistered.

  
"Are you alright?" you ask.

  
"Yeah, I'm good," she says. "Just a bit tired."

  
"You should head home," you say. "The caves can be a lot. I don't even know how many times I've passed out down here."

  
"Wh- What? You should be more careful," she says. "I worry about you, you know."

  
You have just a moment to feel embarrassed but also secretly glad that Maru cares enough to worry about you. She stumbles again, and then collapses to the floor. You're startled, panicked, but you remember that this happens to you all the time. Maru will be okay. You've gotten strong from all the farm work, so you put Maru's backpack on and carry Maru in your arms. Then, you remember you came down the ladder to this floor. How did Robin or Linus carry you up the ladder all those times that they've found you unconscious? Do they have a secret entrance? They should really tell you if they have one... As you're wondering how to carry someone up a ladder, you remember you got a healing potion from Harvey. He always laughs when you call the medicine a healing potion. You put Maru down and lean her against the cave wall. You put your arm around her shoulder, steadying her. You give her the healing potion and she opens her eyes.

  
"I'm sorry," she says.

  
"It's no problem. Your mom finds me here all the time unconscious. Like, all the time," you reply.

  
She laughs, but it doesn't sound exactly happy or okay.

  
"I just got so caught up in my work," she says. "Maybe I can't handle this after all..."

  
You realize you still have your arm around her shoulder, still sitting beside her leaning against the cave wall. You take your arm off her shoulder, but you stay sitting close beside her.

  
"Maru, you're amazing," you say. "You can do anything. You're so creative, so smart. I... I admire you a lot. And... I think you're really kind too."

  
She smiles, but still looks sad.

  
"That's so sweet of you to say," she says.

  
She sighs.

  
"I just don't want to let anyone down," she says. "I feel like everyone expects so much of me... Sometimes I feel like I don't know what I really want, like I'm just doing what I'm expected to do. I don't know... Sorry, you're probably busy."

  
"I'm never too busy to spend time with you!" you say.

  
You blush. You hadn't meant to say it out loud or so emphatically. But, Maru smiles and she looks not so sad this time.

  
"I just... I'm so proud of you. Everyone's so proud of you really. That doesn't mean you have to do everything alone... There's always people who will be there to help you. And... I..."

  
Maru places her calloused and blistered hand on top of your hand gently. Her hand is warm and strong and you're absolutely overwhelmed by how much you adore her.

  
"I'm here to help you. Always. Whenever. Whatever you need. I care about what you want and I just want all your dreams to come true and I... I want to help make your dreams come true. I want to always be here for you," you confess.

  
"You're so sweet," she says, very softly.

  
She holds your hand and looks away at a distant cave wall.

  
"I'm not sure what I want... but I know I care about you too. Will you stick around to help me figure it out?" she asks.

  
"I'd love too," you reply.

  
You sit together for a few minutes without saying anything, holding hands. Then, she stands up and brushes dirt off of her dark-green corduroy overalls.

  
"I'm going to go home now, I'm looking forward to finishing this experiment," she says. "Will you be alright?"

  
"Yeah," you say.

  
Your heart is still racing from all the things you just said, from all the things Maru said.

  
"Be careful, okay?" she says and smiles. "Extra careful. I want to spend lots more time with you, so don't leave me."

  
You nod and hold out your hand.

  
"Pinky promise," you say, and your voice cracks.

  
She laughs. Her laugh is deep and warm and cute. She pinky promises with you too.

  
"See you later," she says, and waves goodbye.

  
When she leaves, you cry a little from happiness. And then, you get to work breaking rocks and fighting monsters, exploring deeper into the strange, mysterious, beautiful mines.


End file.
